running through a monsoon
by renXaerrow
Summary: your character finds out she is a descendent of the storm hawks and her sister is a murderous cyclonian. OCXAerrow
1. Chapter 1: remembering the past

_Name:_Sayuri

_Age: _14

_Squadron:_Storm Hawks

_Personality:_Caring, helpful, kind, shy, cautious, protective, feels different from others, calm, stealthy, merciful

_Hair Color/Type:_Greenish-blue, silky

_Eye Color/Type:_Bright green(almost like sea foam)

_Appearence:_

_Weapons:_Like Aerrow, you use energy blades, but they're both are like katanas. They're blue and you have two of them. You also have two pistols strapped to your thighs in case you don't have your swords.

_Story:_I'll only tell you some of it since part of your past is told in this chapter. You lived alone most of your life. (You'll find out why.)You never liked monsoons because of what happened when you were young. (You find out why also.)You met Aerrow and the rest of the Storm Hawks when you were 13 and you joined the squadron a year later. You're the Stealth specialist and Weapons Master.

_Terra:_Cario(made up)

_Terra Bio:_Terra Cario is one of the most stormiest(sp?)places in all of Atmos. It mostly has monsoons which only last at least one week.(This is my version of a monsoon. I know wat it really means.)But when there isn't a monsoon, there are lots of places to be, like a beach or something like that. People all over come to Terra Cario. It's also one of the most populated places...when there isn't a monsoon going on. (Btw, that's one of the ways you met Aerrow. ) Also, it's home to a very famous crystal, the Spirit crystal.

_Story Start_

_Flashback/Dream_

_Sayuri's POV_

_You were going into your town to get some things to prepare for the monsoon that was coming. Your older sister told you to get the stuff you needed. You memorized them easily. You went into a shop that one of your friends, Miomi, worked._

_"Hi, Miomi." you said, smiling at your friend. She returned the smile. "Hey, Sayuri. You getting ready for that monsoon?" she asked, putting some things away. "Yup. I know wat I need already and my sister doesn't need to come with me anymore!" you said, sounding proud of yourself. Miomi laughed a little. "That's awesome. So wat do you need before we close? My manager says that if you come by to give you anything you need for free." she said. You always came there when a monsoon was coming. This was the first time the manager let you get anything you needed for free. You were the favorite costumer._

_You smiled slightly. "Thanks, Miomi!" you said. You told her all the things you needed, and she gave them to you. It wasn't a lot, since you still had some stuff from the last monsoon. You smiled politely to Miomi. After you said goobye to Miomi, you started your way back home. For some weird reason, something happened back at home. Then you thought different. But just to be safe, you started running home._

_At home_

_You made to your front door in the nick of time. The monsoon slowly started. You walked in and closed the door. "Mother! Father! I'm back!" you called out. Nothing. It was dead silence. You set the things down on the table and started looking around your house. You looked in their room, in your sister's room, in your room. They weren't there, either. Suddenly, you heard a gunshot from your backyard. You ran over to the back door, but before you opened it, you heard people talking._

_"Y-you were with the Cyclonians the entire time...why?" you heard your mother. "You gave Sayuri more attention and trained her to be a Sky Knight and never got the chance for Me." another voice, which sounded like your sister, say. You peeked out the back door to see your mother, on her knees and bleeding. Your father was on the floor, not moving and in a puddle of blood. Your eyes widened as you noticed your sister and someone else that you never wanted to see. The Dark Ace. You've heard of him from rumors about him in town...but why was he here?!_

_Your mother tried to stand up, but your sister shot her a few more times. She fell to the ground again, but she was barely alive. "And besides..." your sister continued. "You're the descendent of one of the Storm Hawks." she finished. Your mother glared at her. "You..." she started, but then she face hit the ground. She stopped moving...and breathing. _

_"MOTHER!" you yelled, pushing the door open all the way and running over to her body. The monsoon already hit and it was getting severe. Both the Dark Ace and your sister just looked at you. You tried shaking her slightly, hoping that she would wake up. But she still didn't move. You looked up at your sister, tears streaming down your face. "Why did you do this?! Why?!" you said. She had not expression on her face. "I knew you were esdropping, Sayuri. Don't think that you didn't hear." she said. Your eyes widened. "Like I said to our pathetic mother, she was descendent of one of the Storm Hawks." she said. "So...does that mean..." you started, but trailed off. Your sister nodded slightly. "Yes. We are also descendents." she said. _

_You stood up, shaking from not only being cold, but with fear. Then, your sister pointed her gun at you. "Now I'll have to get rid of you." she said. "But...your also a descendent. Shouldn't you kill yourself?!" you asked. "Yes...I would. But I'm not that stupid, Sayuri. I'm a Cyclonian, now. I will never believe that I'm a desendent of those stupid Storm Hawks that Dark Ace destroyed." she said. You became too scared to ask her anything else. You dashed through your back door, then ran out the front. Your sister didn't bother chasing after you. You kept running and didn't look back. You almost forgot about the monsoon. You suddenly tripped and landed on the ground. You just stayed there, not moving. You were awake with tears in your eyes. _


	2. Chapter 2: the storm hawks

_Sayuri's POV_

_You finally decided to stand up and find shelter. When you got down the road you saw an air carrier under the old oak tree you usually sit under to think. Then the sound of skimmer engines met your ears. You looked back to see your psycho sister and the dark ace coming towards you._ _'Darn it' you thought and began running towards the carrier. When you got there, you began banging on the hanger bay door. "HELP ME" you yelled as you looked back to see them closing in on you. You looked back to the door and continued to bang on it like crazy. Finally someone opened it. You saw a girl about 14 with midnight blue, spiked hair, tanned skin and pumpkin coloured eyes. "Hey what's up?" she asked. "No where to run now" a voice came from behind you. Your eyes widened along with the girls. You slowly turn to face your evil sister. "Uh-oh" you muttered and took a few steps back. You think to yourself 'I had to do this one day' as you take a deep breath and think of something to say to your sister. Before you could speak, the girl began to say. "You're not welcome here" your sister just stood there glaring at you and the girl. You say to the girl. "Thanks but I can handle this myself" she nodded slightly and you took a step forward. The dark ace came to your sister's side and whispered something you couldn't quite catch. She just simply nodded. "But I thought you said you destroyed them?" she whispered back. "Yes, but that was the first squadron" he said. "So these are the new storm hawks, what everyone has been talking about?" she asked. He nodded slightly. _

_The girl walked to your side and whispered. "I'm going to get my friends to help, just try and distract them" you nodded and she ran back in the carrier. You began to think of a way to distract them while she was gone. 'Ok think... maybe I should use my energy blades to fight them.' You took out your blades from the holders on your back and got into a fighting stance. The dark ace rasped"you think you can take on the both of us you..." he couldn't finish as the girl and her friends rushed out of the hanger door. "Think you can take all of us?" the blonde haired dude asked. "Six against two. That seems a bit low doesn't it?" then a blue ray of light shot by you and hit your sister and the dark ace causing them to stumble slightly back and they were weakened slightly. You looked around to try and find out who did that. You saw a boy with red hair and green eyes smirking at the dark ace, who did a low growl before saying. "Come on we need back to cyclonia I'll be back to finish my job" your sister just not nodded, got on her skimmer and they took off. You turned to face the other people. "Thank you" you said trying to force a smile but failed completely. "You welcome. Anyway I'm piper" the girl said. "And this is aerrow, finn, junko, stork and radarr" "I'm sayuri nice to meet you" you said as you shook her hand. "c'mon let's get inside" aerrow said. They began to walk in the carrier, but you were pretty much dragged in by piper. You looked behind you, sighed silently and turned back to see where you were going. _


	3. Chapter 3:explainations and a crush

_Sayuri's POV _

_You and the others got into a big room with a steering wheel and a big round table which had a semi-circle seat going around the top. Piper let go of your hand, sat you down and sat next to you, aerrow sat at the other side of you. "so who was that girl?" aerrow asked looking at you with his emerald green eyes. "she was my older sister" you answered looking down. You felt someone caressing your chin and gently lifting your head up. You opened your eyes to see it was aerrow._

"_what did she do?" he asked. You sighed slightly. "she killed my mother and farther for her own selfish needs. You see they were descendents of the original storm hawks." you explained. Aerrow nodded then said. "I see now that they're dead you and your sister are the final descendents." "well only me my sister is on the cyclonian side" you said "well then why don't you come along with us?" he asked. You looked at him. "you serious?" you asked in a voice of disbelief . He nodded with the worlds biggest grin painted across his face. _

"_yeah it'll be good having another girl around" piper said hugging you around the neck. "well what do ya say?" finn asked. "I say… I'll love to" you answered returning aerrow's grin. Piper cheered loudly, causing stork to shriek is surprise and jump in junko's arm. You and the others burst into laughter. 'I guess… I can get over what happened… especially with these guys' you thought and smiled. Stork jumped out of junko's arms and stalked over to the wheel. "let's get out of here or we'll might get a horrible injury or worse" he mumbled._

_He took off and headed east. You looked around and then out of the window. You let out a small yawn and fell to sleep._

_Aerrow's P.O.V_

_You looked at sayuri and noticed she had fell to sleep. You stood up and picked up her limp body. "I'm gonna find her a room and then I'm going to bed" you said to piper. "oh, there isn't any more rooms. It looks like she'll have to share with some one" she informed. You nodded and left, to your room. You looked down at sayuri. 'wow she looks so peaceful and cute… well not cute HOT… whoa whoa WHOA did I just think that… I've just met her I can't be developing a thing for her… can I' you thought as you opened your bedroom door and walked in. you placed her on your bed and laid down next to her. You fell into a dreamless slumber._


	4. Chapter 4:arriving to terra deep

_sayuri's POV_

_You woke up with no idea where you were was. Your eyes slowly opened to see aerrow sleeping next to you. 'awww… he looks SO cute when he's asleep and also when he's awake….HEY WAIT did I just think that?! I've only knew him for a few minutes or hours I'm not sure… but I can't be crushing on him' you thought as you tried to get up, but something OR someone was clinging onto you waist. It was aerrow._

_You blushed about a million shades of pink. You manage to wriggle out of his grasp, but then "THUD" you landed on the ground very hard. Aerrow woke up and looked down at you. "ow" you groaned as you rubbed your sore butt. Aerrow stood up, walked in front of me and held out his hand. "here let me help you up" he said. You hesitated for a second and gave him your hand. He hoisted you up to your feet. "thanks" you said shyly. "your welcome. You alright?" he asked. You nodded slightly. You and him walked back to piper and the others._

_when you both got to the others, piper tapped you on the shoulder. "yeah piper?" you asked looking at her. "do you have any idea where we are on this map?" she asked as she took you over to the table/ you looked at the several maps. "how long have we been travleling for?" you asked._

_"about 3 or 4 hours"_

_"ok, so we started here" you pointed at you home terra and piper nodded. you continued._

_"and we've been travleling for about 3 or 4 hours so we'll be around...here" you pointing to a HUGE terra._

_Finn, junko and aerrow took a closer look. "and where is 'here' exactly?" finn asked looking confused. you sighed and pulled out a book from your messenger bag and began flicking through the pages until you got to the same picture of the terra as the map "it's a place called terra deep"you said looking a bit creeped out. "terra deep as in where the..." piper started but her voice trailed off._

_"as in the place the murk raiders hide in"_

_"is this a good thing or a bad thing?" junko asked looking nervous_

_"bad junko, very very bad" piper said_

_you nodded and put your book back. 'this is not looking too good'_


	5. Chapter 5:close to death and the kiss

_End of dream/flashback_

_Sayuri's POV_

_You woke by the condor launching to the left hand side, causing you to fall out of bed. This time you didn't land flat on your face, this time you managed to catch yourself by quickly placing your hands on the ground. You pushed you self up and ran out of the bedroom to the bridge. "What's going on?" you asked running to aerrow. "Let's just say, the murk raiders found us" he answered "oh this is great" Finn said with a bit of sarcasm dripping from his voice. "What do they want with us?" junko asked as he tried to hide behind you, but you were too small for him to hide behind. "Information" piper answered. "Like what?" Finn asked looking even more confused as before. "Like maps, the ships log that type of stuff" you answered._

"_Well aren't you a smart girl" a weird voice said. You all turned around to see the captain of the murk raiders and the rest of his crew. "Uh-oh" you muttered. "That girl knows too much about our plans, we'll have to take her with us and get rid of her" the guy said pointing at you. Aerrow stood in front of you defensively._

"_She isn't going anywhere with you" he growled._

"_Oh isn't she now boy?" _

"_No she isn't"_

"_Well you don't have a say in this and if you did, then I'll still won't listen. Alright let's get her." _

_They all came towards you all. Aerrow and the others sprung into action. "STORK, TAKE SAYURI AND RADARR TO A SAFE PLACE" aerrow yelled. Stork nodded, grabbed your wrist and pulled you away. He took you to the hangar bay. "Get behind them creates and both of you keep absolutely quiet or else it will be your funeral" stork whispered. You and radarr nodded and got behind the crates. You kept a hold of radarr, who kept a hold of you as well. After a few minutes, 1 of them found you. They grabbed you and threw you into a wall pretty hard you might add. radarr ran over to you and you opened your eyes, to look at him. "radarr go find aerrow" you whispered weakly and blacked out._

_Aerrow's POV_

_You and the others finished fighting the murk raiders, when radarr suddenly darted over to you all and began tugging like crazy on your carrier suits leg. "What is it radar?" you asked. He began pointing in the direction he came from, and then began running. "I think he wants us to follow him" you said and began to run after him, with the others following. When you all got to the hangar bay, you saw radarr stood by something, whimpering. You walked forward slightly to see a highly noticeable hair colour of "sayuri" you gasped as you ran over to the still body. You knelt down beside her and felt her pulse, it wasn't beating. You picked her up and cradled her. "I can't feel her pulse" piper said as she tried to feel for it. You held her tight and allowed tears to fall. "Don't go... I need you" you sobbed. Radarr went somewhere and a few seconds later came back with a baby blue flower. He passed it you and you placed it on her heart and pressed on it slightly._

"_Don't go, I love you" you said as a few of your land on the flower. "aerrow" you heard someone whisper. You then felt a hand on top of yours, gently pushing down. You looked down to see sayuri's eyes flutter open. She looked at you and smiled weakly. "Hi" she breathed. Radarr sat on your shoulder and looked down at her. You hugged her tightly and sighed with relief. "We thought you were a goner!" Finn and junko said in unison. She smiled weakly. "Did I scare you guys?" she asked. "Scare us? Does almost giving us a heart attack count?" piper asked. She nodded. "Then yes you did" you answered. She giggled and smiled. "Sorry" she said. "Go on aerrow kiss her" Finn whispered and pushed my head down so my lip clashed with hers. After a few seconds, she began to respond to the kiss. You pulled away and smirked. She smiled and kissed me again._


End file.
